Silver
by Soulcenter
Summary: Percy Jackson was abused when he was little... He discover's that life is much more then it seems; his existence is unknown to many people... He will train to be the greatest warrior ever to live... But what does fate have in store for Percy Jackson son of... Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson... Would be cool if I did though
1. Chapter 1

First fan-fiction please don't hate. Might be some mistakes, but don't mind them. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

Percy ran and hid behind the couch and heard Gabe smash another glass beer bottle.

"Where are you, you little shit!" Gabe roared as he approached his hiding area.

He had tears streaming down his face that was bloody from the torture Gabe was providing. Percy had just witnessed something that no other six-year old should ever of experienced or witnessed. He moments ago witnessed his mother's death at the hands of an angry, fat, drunk, and abusive step-father Gabe.

"There you are!" Gabe yelled in excitement.

Percy screamed and tried to escape once again, but Gabe's big arms grabbed him before he could. Gabe picked Percy up and threw him across the living room and right into the TV, shattering it to pieces. Glass flew in every direction on impact.

"You broke the TV!" Gabe exclaimed in anger

Gabe ran over picked up an almost unconscious Percy then tossed him onto the table, he grabbed a shattered piece of glass from the TV and walked up to Percy with a demon-ish grin on his ugly face.

For a good hour Gabe ran the sharp piece of glass across Percy's small face, and all across his body, leaving behind nasty scars and deep bloody cuts.

Percy was told by his mother that her father didn't abandon them, but just couldn't stay; but Percy felt a whole lot of hatred toward his birth father, and his step-father.

When Percy was conscious once again it was dark. It seemed like Gabe had finally gone to bed. It took a second to happen, but he was hit by a huge wave of pain on his face and on his stomach. He pulled up his shirt to see a dozen scars running across his small body frame.

Line Break

He entered the bathroom to see on giant scar run across his face, from his left eyebrow down across his nose and ended on his neck.

Gabe was still fast asleep so Percy decided he was finally going to run away. He couldn't endure the countless amounts of beatings he received day, after day.

He heard a noise of Gabe waking up so Percy had no time to pack anything, he ran to the front door, opened it and ran. He was in the city, but no one looked at him odd. This was strange to Percy because well, you imagine if you were a bloody six-year old running down a busy side walk in New York City.

Percy was told stories all about the gods and Greek mythology and it deeply interested Percy. He thought the stories were entertaining, and cool. Percy always used to wish he could be a hero, but what little kid wouldn't want to be one?

Little did he know what fate had in store for poor little Perseus Jackson.


	2. Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Blah Blah Blah, you get the point.

Percy was told stories all about the gods and Greek mythology and it deeply interested Percy. He thought the stories were entertaining, and cool. Percy always used to wish he could be a hero, but what little kid wouldn't want to be one?

Little did he know what fate had in store for poor little Perseus Jackson.

Percy hid in an alley way for the night. He was freezing, but decided it was better then living with Gabe. His shirt was in tears, and his pants had multiple holes in them. He had dried blood on his face. All Percy had was a single book, that he found on the side of a road.

Percy liked to read, it wasn't his favorite, but what else was he going to do. Later that day Percy made his way over to a nearby park, and went into the trees to relax in peace. He made a fire with two sticks, and sat thinking about how screwed up his life was, and he was only six!

Little did he know he father was watching over him, he was trying to gather up the strength to visit his son and explain to him all about his heritage and try to take him home with him to make him a ruthless warrior, because he was scared that Percy was going to be the child of the prophesy.

When Percy was almost about to fall asleep, he came. Percy awoke with a start and saw it got darker and his skin started to crawl, whatever it was for some reason made Percy scared.

"Who's there" Percy said in a small voice.

"Your father", the man said and then he stepped out of the dark.

Before Percy was a giant man in a suit he was maybe ten feet tall and towered Percy's four foot frame.

"Where have you been!" Percy said anger building inside of Percy.

"I was away, and I was forbidden to come and meet you" He stated.

"Why, why couldn't you come?" Percy said with a small tear in his eye.

"Hear sit down Percy and I will explain all the way from the beginning." He said.

Percy sat down and he started to explain himself.

"So that's who you are, you are much more powerful then normal demi-gods though." He stated.

"Wait, father, one more question." Percy asked.

He gestured for him to continue.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Line Break

"My name is Tartarus, primordial of the "pit"". He exclaimed

Percy's looked very confused, "what is the "pit"?" Percy asked cursorily.

"The underworld is a place for the dead, but far below the underworld is a place called Tartarus named after me, because Tartarus technically is my body in it's biggest form. That is where all of the monsters go to reform before later coming back to the surface" His father answered.

"Oh..." Percy intelligently replied.

"Perseus, I have and offer for you. Would you like to come to my palace and allow me and some of my servants to train you to become a very skilled warrior? I say this only because I fear my thoughts are indeed true... You will be the child of the prophesy." He stated

"I accept", Percy said happily wanting to get to know his father more.

"Great we shall start now." He decided

With a snap of his fingers they appeared down in Tartarus. They were just outside of his giant palace. It was dark obsidian with walls so high he couldn't see the top. It was a very impressive looking structure.

Around it was a moat of lava, and there were two giant fifty-foot doors to enter into the palace. When Percy first looked around at the terrain, it was quite creepy. It was silent, and dark.

The floor looked like broken glass splattered with blood. There seemed to be a river in the distance that was literally on fire.

Line Break

Percy didn't really know what to think about the terrain surrounding him. He just shrugged it off and followed his father.

His father lead him through a maze of hallways, and entered a room. Inside, was a huge room.

"Here's where you'll be staying Percy." Tartarus explained.

Percy was very happy with his room. It had black and white walls, with a huge bed and a TV in front of it. He even had his own bathroom.

"Thanks" Percy smiled at his father.

"Alright Percy, go rest I need to go attend to some business." His father told him.

Percy crashed onto his bed the moment his father shut the door. Percy just sat on his bed replaying the events of his past couple of days just wondering how his life was so crazy. He kept thinking, why me?

What did I do to deserve this? With those thoughts flooding his mind he fell asleep.

Percy woke up the next morning, but no one was home yet so he decided to explore himself. He walked down the endless amount of hallways that kept appearing as he rounded each corner.

After quite a while he found himself in a giant arena. There were walls around 15 feet tall, then seating started from there and kept going up. The room was decorated with skulls from fallen opponents in the arena. Percy thought it was a cool area, and made sure to remind himself to go back when he could.

Percy kept exploring until he dad appeared beside him.

"Hello father" Percy said

"Yes hello, how has your exploring been?" He asked curiously.

"Not too bad I guess, I found a big arena as well." Percy exclaimed excitedly.

"I was waiting for you to find that, for there is where you will train." He told his son

"Before we start we will need one more thing" Hid father informed

Percy looked at his father curiously

"You need a weapon don't you" He said looking at Percy.

"Right..." Percy said feeling quite stupid.

"I will give you each weapon and you will tell me which one you want to learn first," His Father explained.

Right in front of Percy a long table appeared with a huge assortment of weapons. Percy thought over of what he should choose and just went with the normal sword, since... why not?

Time Skip... seven years; just skipped the whole boring woke up and trained all day thing.

Percy ran at his opponent with much intensity, he slashed in a horizontal arc only to be blocked. His opponent came back with a blur of attacks, but Percy was easily holding his own. Percy ran up feinted right then slashed his opponents stomach as we went to block Percy's feint that no longer was there.

His opponent jumped at Percy and spun around and threw a powerful side kick aimed for Percy's midsection. Percy quickly dodged right grabbed his opponents leg and twisted it making his opponent lose his balance and fall. Percy finally ran over the hulking figure and put his sword to his throat.

"Do you yield?" Percy asked.

"Yes, bravo my boy, you finally beat me." His father said beaming with pride.

"I think you are ready?" He concluded

"Ready for what father?" Percy questioned

"To go to the surface and fulfill you destiny. You have mastered every weapon you need to the extent of beating me, you also have trained your powers to a very high ability, plus... The prophecy will happen when you are sixteen and you are already thirteen. Better go and make some friends." His father explain.

"As you wish father."

Okay, not bad I guess sorry just skipped the boring training things because honestly who cares... Also I will try and update soon as possiable, trying to get the first couple of boring chapters done to set the plot. More exciting chapters coming soon. Comment who you would want to see Percy with since I haven't made up my mind; also no PercyxArtemis, to overly used. I was thinking PercyxZoe tell me your opinion. Thanks ~Soul


	3. Update for the Future

Okay guys, I think I am going to stick with Percy x Zoe because I already had plans for it, also I believe that once this is almost done, in a future story I will make up a character for Percy instead of using all of the ones currently in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I might later on also do a Percy x Hera and Percy x Athena since there really aren't a lot out there. That's about it for now, I will try and start the next chapter today, Thanks again, ~Soul


	4. Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

"To go to the surface and fulfill you destiny. You have mastered every weapon you need to the extent of beating me, you also have trained your powers to a very high ability, plus... The prophecy will happen when you are sixteen and you are already thirteen. Better go and make some friends." His father explain.

"As you wish father."

"Now Percy, I am going to teleport you to the border of Camp Half-Blood, you will arrive right on the outside border line of camp. Since you are not a child of one of the Olympians, you won't have a cabin to sleep in since I am a primordial, you many either sleep in the Hermes cabin or make a little area outside in the woods in camp... Your decision. Now, bye Percy I will be watching over you, and will visit you when possible. One more thing... Watch out for the gods, they will try to harm and possibly kill you. Now, good luck my boy." His father said concluding his speech.

Line Break

With a snap of his fingers Percy was gone. Percy had heard of Camp Half-Blood, but didn't know too much about them. He did know that there, is where all people like him stayed and trained.

He was actually kind of excited to get out of Tartarus. I mean he liked it there, because he was a child of Tartarus, but spending seven years straight training all day everyday, kind of makes you a little crazy.

Just as his father said Percy appeared on the border of camp. He walked up to the peak of the hill and looked down at the camp.

He mas mildly impressed. There was 12 cabins for all 12 Olympians, an arena; obviously... There was a nice big lake, a big chunk of forest as well. Lastly, he spotted out a eating area, a giant house, and various training courses he also seemed excited when he laid eyes on the lava rock wall. He would be trying that soon.

Then all of the campers spotted him and started walking his way. It was dark and it seemed he was just in time for a camp fire. He smiled as he walked to the approaching campers.

Line Break

The first people he saw approaching him was a girl with blond hair and gray eyes, and another with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Hi my name is Annabeth and this is Zack." She said pointing to the boy next to her.

"Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." Percy said.

The entire camp seemed to just realize his presence and walked over to see who the new kid was.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" She asked.

"Yes, I do but I cannot say, they have told me they will claim me when they feel... " Percy said.

"Okay... We are just about to get started with our camp fire if you would like to join us." She motioning him to follow.

The boy named Zack walked up.

"Hey punk, just to let you know I rule this camp... My father is Poseidon, so don't try any games." He smirked and walked towards Annabeth.

Huh... Met two people and one of them was already a dick... Great Percy thought to himself. Just great...

He entered the camp fire area. There were bleachers made of stone on all sides of the fire. All jumbled up sat all of the members of Camp Half-Blood. A man that was half horse and half human walked up to Percy. Percy knew who this was. He was Chiron the trainer of heroes.

"Hello Perseus, Annabeth has told me of your arrival. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He greeted

"Thanks" Percy said.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the rock ground making everyone quiet down.

"Quiet down, quiet down. I would like you to meet the newest arrival and camper to Camp Half-Blood. This is Percy Jackson, he is yet to be claimed, but I hope it is soon." Chiron finished.

Everyone cheered and Percy felt a little bit uncomfortable. He didn't like all the attention. Everyone seemed to be examining Percy. Percy wore black Nike shoes, black sweat pants and a black hoodie. Percy also had dark black hair, and black eyes with little circles of red in them.

After everyone exited the camp fire area, Chiron walked up to him.

"If you want for now you may sleep in the Hermes cabin since you are yet to be claimed." He suggested.

"No thanks, I think I will just do make camp in the woods." He said.

"Okay, be careful, better go now. Nice meeting you Percy. See you tomorrow." Chiron said as he galloped away.

Line Break

Percy walked into the thick woods. He always felt nice in the dark, I mean his dad's realm was literally a dark living hell.

He rounded a tree and found a little open area far into the woods. It wasn't super open, but it was open enough that he could fit all of his crap their and still have a nice amount of room to sleep.

Then he remembered that he didn't really have anything with him. His sword, and all his weapons; (shield, spear, knives, bow, etc.) could be summoned from the ground when he needed, so really he didn't have to store anything. He sat down and leaned against a big oak tree as he slowly drifted into for once... A dreamless night.

Percy woke up from a giant bell he heard that was signaling for breakfast. He sat up and slowly made his way back into the main area of camp.

He first spotted many people running to the tables and they seemed to be sitting by who their godly parent was. Percy just went up and asked some of the spirits that served the demi-gods their food what he wanted. He walked up to the brazier and quietly in a tone no one else could hear said.

"To Tartarus..."

Percy slowly walked back to the outskirts of the wooded area of camp sat up against a tree and ate his food.. He didn't want to sit at the Hermes table, because one it wasn't his father and two, it was too crowded already.

When he was done he decided to go and try some of the various training things around the camp. On his way to the lava wall, Annabeth ran up to him.

"Hey Percy wait up!" Annabeth called out.

Percy turned around to see Annabeth running his way.

"Hey" He said.

"Where were you for breakfast this morning?" She questioned.

"I was under a tree just on the edge of the forest eating. The Hermes table is way too crowded." He said.

"Oh okay", she said and she ran off to god knows where.

Line Break

Zack was in the area flirting with some Aphrodite campers and telling them about how amazing he was; when he saw Percy talking with Annabeth. This pissed him off. He was dating Annabeth, and he thought he already told this weakling to back the fuck off.

Even though he was dating Annabeth he was still flirting with ever girl camper telling them about how amazing he is and most of the boy campers look up to him like a god only because he was a son of Poseidon.

Zack marched up to Percy after Annabeth ran off.

"Hey punk! I thought I told you to stay away from her! She's my girlfriend!" Zack stated angerly.

"Hey, don't worry bud, I didn't do anything in fact she walked up and started talking to me." Percy said calmly.

"I don't really care what happened. Here how about this you, me fight tonight so the whole camp can watch me humiliate you." Zack stated confidentially.

"Fine. Though your reasoning makes absolutely no sense, I will fight you go round up your goons or the campers, I really don't care. See you tonight." Percy stated and then walked off.

**Another Chapter done, next chapter the Hunters of Artemis should be included so yea. I made it into a very high band and one Monday I have a 4 hour practice, Thursday I have a 4 hour practice, Friday I have a 7 hour practice, and Saturday I have a 6 hour practice, so yea... I might not be able to update for a bit.**


End file.
